100 Laven Drabbles, The Flipside
by Cassix
Summary: 100 drabbles challenge with Lavi and Allen; Laven. Starting off as short stories with each prompt, but may expand as we go. Meant to be read alongside Bambino-Rotto's drabbles, hers being first. Rated T for now.
1. Mellow

**Chapter One: Mellow**

"C-Can you repeat that?" was all Lavi could say as he tried desperately to regain his composure. Allen's smug grin never left his face though. In fact, it went from a grin to a smirk as he laughed at Lavi's obvious embarrassment and discomfort.

"I really find it funny…" Allen said, shooting off topic for both their sakes, "How you're the one who's utterly embarrassed and uncomfortable when I'm the one who said such a stupid thing, confessing that I love you." His eyes averted, finding themselves completely fascinated with the grain of the hardwood floor. His cheeks were tinted a bright pink, but otherwise his face was rather calm, almost distant. Lavi stared at his white haired companion, lost in the way he seemed to shut himself off from the world so easily in a situation like this. He seemed so discontented with himself… Almost as if he were replicating the very same 'mellow mask' that he himself had earlier.

_I don't want that to happen…_

Without thinking, Lavi took Allen by the wrist and pulled him into a tight hug. He felt some obvious shock and resistance, but he didn't let go.

"Lavi, what are you doing?" Allen asked, his face growing redder from the close contact to the redhead's warm chest. He eased himself slowly as he deduced Lavi meant no harm or further embarrassment, only comfort, and let himself become lost in the sound of the taller man's steady heartbeat.

"What you said wasn't stupid, Allen," Lavi said after he collected his thoughts, "A declaration of love isn't stupid. It's rather… refreshing, you could say."

"How so?"

"Well…" Lavi paused for a moment, not sure whether or not to continue his train of thought, "F-For instance… Now that you've said what you needed to say, it puts my mind at ease. I won't be as mellowed out anymore. In fact, I'll be a lot happier now, since it's a problem I don't have to worry about." Lavi grinned from ear-to-ear, but Allen still didn't seem to get it.

"I was a problem?" he whispered, the pain in his heart showing in his glassy grey eyes. Lavi could only laugh and, with a small hesitance, he kissed the shorter man's forehead.

"Quite the contrary, love."

* * *

**(A/N) **Thanks a bunch for reading! Remember, this is meant to be read as a continuation from Bambino-Rotto's story. In the next chapter, I will be starting the two-part drabble story, then it'll switch off again for the chapter after that, and so on. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, I'd love to build upon my writing.


	2. Eternal

**Chapter Two: Eternal**

Of all of the things Allen Walker loved the most about Lavi Bookman, whether it was out of friendship or something more, it was that he always had something to say. It wasn't always a bad thing, per say, but it was refreshing listening to the little things Lavi would tell him. He had this eternal knowledge about him that fascinated him, and on most occasions, Allen would do anything to prolong such a beautiful thing.

"What kind of architecture would you classify the Black Order as, Lavi?" Allen asked, his head resting on the back of the chair he was straddling as he watched the Bookman apprentice work. Normally this wasn't allowed, but when it came to Allen Walker, exceptions were always present.

"What's gotten into you, Allen?" Lavi asked with a chuckle. He scratched away the last few letters in the sentence he was writing before he set his pen down and looked at his best friend, "I've never seen you so interested in little things like this. What piqued your interest all of a sudden?" Allen pursed his lips and stared at the ground for a moment. What _had_ gotten into him? Sure, he was a curious person every now and then, but it was something about the way Lavi broke everything down for him that made it interesting. What made architecture so fascinating? What was it about the Russian language that made it so beautifully complex and alluring? Why was British literature, something Allen found to be a pain himself, all of a sudden so much deeper and mesmerizing?

"I... I don't know," Allen mustered, his glassy grey eyes focusing on Lavi's emerald one once more. They sat there in silence for a moment, the candlelight flickering between them as they both tried searching for answers they couldn't seem to find. It was then that it hit Allen, why he was so curious, "I guess I just want to see the extent of your knowledge. I wanna know how much you know, and I want to see if there's something - anything - out of your mind's reach." Allen's eyes lit up with a sudden determination that made Lavi's spine tingle ever so slightly. The redhead laughed, and then picked up his pen to begin writing again.

"Alrighty, shortstack, let us begin this quest for eternal knowledge."

* * *

**(A/N) **Thanks a bunch for reading! For part two, head on over to Bambino-Rotto's 100 Laven Drabbles. Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Subtle

**Chapter Three: Subtle**

_"He'd probably kill himself for you."_

Despite the innocent meaning to Lenalee's words, Allen couldn't help but feel uneasy at such a possibility. He laughed to play it off like it was nothing, but deep down inside he felt selfish and almost disgusted with the way he was accepting Lavi's displays of affection.

"Allen, look at what I found!" the redhead beamed, holding the rare flower to Allen's face, "These only bloom here once a year, and they can't be found anywhere else." He went on explaining different little tidbits about this rare flower; how rare it was, exotic in color it was, and even in its natural behaviors. The older exorcist smiled, "Despite how odd of a flower it is, I really like it. A lot of its traits remind me of you, too." Allen laughed with a warm smile, taking the flower.

"Thank you, Lavi," was his only response, upholding his innocent facade to Lavi's plans. He could see it was starting to take a toll on the redhead, as his eye showed an instance of pain and futility before being overshadowed with his usual bubbly happiness.

As the group progressed through their mission with no real signs of danger, Allen was starting to let Lenalee's haunting words fade from his mind. However, his mind spoke too soon as an eruption of cannon blasts and screams filled the air, kicking up dust and debris. While Allen was preoccupied with his thoughts and having trouble processing everything around him, Lavi sprung into action immediately. Calling upon his hammer, Lavi launched himself in between Allen and the coming Level Two akuma.

"Allen, watch out!" was all the white haired boy heard before the cannon called him to reality. When he came to, he found Lavi badly injured in his lap, blood steadily flowing from a wound on his chest.

"L-Lavi..." Allen whispered, his voice catching in his throat as he stared at the open wound. Lavi coughed as he struggled to breathe, but otherwise held a warm and happy smile.

"I'm fine, shortstack, don't worry," he managed a laugh, but Allen wasn't convinced at all.

"No, you're not okay! Did the akuma's poison get to you?" he asked frantically. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he watched his best friend fall in and out of consciousness.

"No, the debris was what gave me this sucker. I'm okay, I promise," Lavi sat up, albeit with some difficulty, then turned Allen with a reassuring smile and a gentle gaze, "Besides, you looked a bit troubled, and I definitely wasn't gonna leave you out in the open like that."

Allen stared at Lavi intensely, refusing to let his tears fall. It was his fault Lavi got hurt, and it was all for a selfish reason too. Without any sort of comeback to redeem himself, whether it was to Lavi or to himself and his mind, Allen took Lavi's hand in his. He let his fingers slowly but surely wrap entwine themselves securely around Lavi's, clutching tightly.

Although Allen refused to look Lavi in the eye, he knew he was smiling. He knew he was happy with his decisions up to this point.

And he knew Lavi understood his feelings, now that they both could see what was most important to them.

* * *

**(A/N) **Thanks a bunch for reading! Reviews are much appreciated, as usual.


	4. Cheat

**Chapter Four: Cheat**

****"Allen, this isn't fair!" Lavi groaned, throwing his cards to the floor in a hissy fit. Allen laughed and picked up the cards, then easily shuffled them into the rest of the deck.

"C'mon, one more game!" he sang with a cheery tone despite how late it was into the night. Lavi sighed, the time of day finally getting to him.

"I dunno, Sprout, it's getting late and I do have some work to get done..." he started, scratching the back of his head. The silver-haired boy pouted slightly. This was the most fun he's had since coming to the Order; spending time with Lavi, whether it was on missions or playing card games in the library like they were doing now. He felt bad tearing Lavi from his work, but he knew the apprentice enjoyed his company as well.

"But when have you ever been so eager to do work?" Allen asked, trying to keep his friend longer. Lavi chuckled.

"There have been a few times where I've wanted to read and write, thank you very much," Lavi smirked. He stared at Allen's hands as they continued shuffling the cards, then looked him in the eyes, "Alright, how about a deal. If I can win this hand in cards, I'll stay longer, but I get to ask you a question you must answer honestly. If not, I'm heading upstairs, but after you ask me a question I must answer honestly. Now the question is, will you set aside your devilish pride for a mere night of cards?" Lavi smiled evilly as he picked up his hand. Allen frowned and cast his eyes on his own cards, hiding the inner conflict. It was true, this was a rather hard gamble. Would he sacrifice his long running poker streak for one more night of cards?

* * *

**(A/N) **LOL Don't read this, this sucks ugh;;; But it's too late, you read it already so it sucks for you guys... Go read the much better part in Bambino-Rotto's story!


	5. Transparent

**Chapter Five: Transparent**

Lavi was left speechless. He'd never seen Allen this daring outside of the world of poker, and even then he wasn't nearly this bold in his actions. He blushed lightly upon hearing Allen speak his words in a rather low voice, almost hiding it from earshot of his caretaker aisles down in the studying room. Realizing it was his turn to say something, Lavi swallowed the hard lump forming in his throat, "A-Allen, don't you have work to do, too? My caretaker may be a pain in the ass at times, but you'll definitely get in trouble if you're not there in ti-"

"I don't like to work if I don't have to, so therefore I won't." Allen said with a simple shrug. He didn't seem to care about his interruption, but waited patiently for Lavi's rebuttal.

"But I don't want you to get in trouble on my accord. You go on ahead, I'm perfectly fine, I pr-"

"No, I'm not leaving. I wanted to talk to you anyway so that's what I'm gonna do," Allen then took it upon himself to move Lavi's many books out of arm's reach, then sat himself on the table; legs crossed and eyes cut in amusement and growing triumph. Lavi's nose wrinkled a little in annoyance and he sighed once more.

"Allen, seriously."

"Lavi, seriously."

"Allen." The redhead glared, a reluctant pout forming.

"Lavi." The white haired boy repeated the tone of voice, leaning his head forward as his smirk widened upon his lips. Lavi glared at Allen in a tense silence, neither one of them wanting to give into the other's stubborn nature. His emerald eye clouded in stress and irritation searched endlessly into the depths of Allen's surprisingly bright blue-grey eyes. In specific lighting, Lavi deduced through observation, Allen's eyes took on a sort of striking vibrancy that could cause anyone to take a second glance. From afar, the grey orbs looked hazed and distracted, almost distant to any life around them. However, when looked upon up close and personal like this, Lavi could have sworn he could see his own reflection clearly in his eyes. It was eerie but relaxing. _Calming..._

Lavi's shoulders eased as he stared at Allen, who seemed not to mind at all. The younger exorcist rested his against Lavi's forehead, still staring patiently as he awaited Lavi's response to their argument, "Staring's a bit rude, you know." He finally said, those grey orbs flickering with a bright spark of amusement again. Lavi shuddered and backed away a little to allow space between them again.

"S-Sorry..." was all he could muster, "It's just... you've become very distracting to me. It's part of the reason why I can't seem to get any work done. No offense, of course, I love your company, but-"

"But you don't want me around to distract you, whether it's in your mind or in reality?" Allen finished. He brought a knee up to his chin and rested his head upon it, looking at Lavi. The redhead blushed a little, staring into his eyes again.

"You seem to know everything I wanna say, even when I don't want to say it or even think about wanting to say it..." He mused, leaning forward to Allen's face as he tried to make sense of this strange little phenomenon. Never before had he thought someone could read him so easily. Allen just laughed softly, eyes closing.

"In my eyes, you leave yourself wide open; almost transparent," he sighed softly, "Like I'm reading a book. A book where I know all of the possible tricks and plot twists, but I'll read and humor it anyway because it's my favorite."

* * *

**(A/N) **Okay so... I dunno how I feel about this one. I got pretty carried away with it, too. If it wasn't obvious already, I'm madly in love with Allen's eyes, and just eyes in general. They're my favorite part of the human body, and I could write poem after poem about them if I could. Allen's grey eyes in contrast with Lavi's striking green ones to me are so poetic and beautiful, I couldn't help but do something with it for this drabble. I'm sorry if it turned out bland, I had to cut myself off at some point. Be sure to look back at this story's next chapter for the sixth drabble, as I'll be the one to start it. Thanks for reading, and reviews are much appreciated!


	6. Believable

**(A/N) **This is a continuation of the last drabble. I couldn't resist, hahaha. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Believable**

After a little while longer of talking, Allen finally decided to come down from the table he was sitting on, stretching and sighing, "Well I guess I really should get going, Link will have my head if I'm not there doing my work..." He pouted, then looked at Lavi who was sitting in his chair chuckling. The white haired boy poked Lavi's nose, pout still there, "Make sure you get your work done too, okay? I don't want to be the reason Bookman beats you unconscious." Lavi just smiled at his concern.

"I'll get my work done, I promise. Thank you though, Allen."

...

_WHY DID HE SAY THAT_. Now that Allen had been there to take Lavi's mind and melt it in the palm of his hands, Lavi's work still sat untouched and piled up even higher than before! There'd be no possible way the redhead could make a dent in his work before Allen came to check on him, which he knew for damn sure he would because... That's just how Allen worked. Allen Walker, his best friend and first ever crush, as far as Lavi was concerned...

**ARGH**, it was happening again. He was getting distracted, and it was all Allen's fault! Lavi pouted and buried his face in his hands, "It's not his fault, it's mine for even letting this all get to me..." He sighed, then slammed his head to the table.

"Lavi..." Oh no. That voice. He knew that voice. With tensed shoulders, the redhead lifted his head from the table to stare up at Allen, who had come out of the study room for a break in his paperwork. He looked a bit concerned and... what was that? Guilt?

"Oh, hey Allen!" Lavi interjected the boy's train of thought before he indulged himself too far in undeserved guilt, "What are you doing out of the study, I thought Link had you booked all day long?"

"It's been two hours, Lavi. I'm taking a break now..." The boy glanced at the even larger stack of books on the table, then back at his best friend, "Are, um... Are you sure you don't need any help? You... don't look like you got anywhere in your paperwork."

"What? No, I'm fine, I promise! The extra books were reference materials I needed for this one document. It's been causing me trouble but I'm slowly getting there, I promise." God damn it, those two words again._ I promise._ Those words were sure to be the death of him, but Lavi soon wondered if that would be worth it in the end as Allen's soft lips curled into a reassured smile.

"If you say so then... I'll leave you to it. Good luck!" He called before running out of the library, most likely heading for the cafeteria. Lavi sighed. Now he had to make sure he could come up with something believable for Allen not to worry, because every single book on Lavi's desk was just another assignment piled on by Bookman. He didn't want Allen to worry, but god dammit that boy was such a distraction to him, he wasn't sure what he would do...

Lavi sighed. "Guess it's time to get to work."

* * *

**(A/N) **Blah, I'm bad at starting these things... xD Head over to Bambino-Rotto's story to see the second half!


	7. Repeat

**Chapter Seven: Repeat**

Sweet. Soft. Gentle. Chaste.

These were four words that ran through Allen's mind as his lips were caught in Lavi's. It surprised him at first, scared him even, that his best friend and current tutor would do such a thing to him. It definitely wasn't a normal thing, and many would consider it wrong, but as Allen's eyes slid shut and he enjoyed the kiss for the small moment it lasted...

He couldn't help but feel like something in this was right.

All too soon, the warmth against his lips vanished and a sigh was released by the pair that had held his captive. Allen opened his eyes to meet Lavi's in a silent stare of apology.

_Sorry._

_No, there's no need to be sorry._

_But, I didn't mean to-_

__With Allen and Lavi, there were some things that couldn't be settled without an argument. They were rather loud in their bouts of disagreement (though not nearly as loud as Allen and Kanda when thrown in a fit) and sometimes they would resort to good old play fighting. However, just as often, there were things than they could settle just by looking at each other. This occasion was one of those times, for Allen's eyes quickly told Lavi's eye to shut up and watch as the boy's hands took the redhead by the face and pulled him in for another kiss. It was a little pushier than the last one, but just as sweet nonetheless. Allen pulled away after realizing what he did and looked away, his cheeks flushed red and his bangs hiding his embarrassment.

"Ahem..." Lavi cleared his throat, not sure how to go about getting out of this awkward situation.

"Y-yeah, uh..." Allen started, then finally looked at Lavi, "W-We'll continue the lessons l-later in the week, yes?" He managed to stammer. Lavi smiled a little at his flustered friend and ruffled his hair.

"Sure thing, Sprout..." he said, then helped clean up their mess and saw Allen to the door.

...

Some time passed by after that incident, and since then the lessons grew a little more friendlier and intimate as Allen learned more of the Russian language. Not only did the phrases build up to some private conversations, but the lessons fell into a sort of comfortable routine of sorts. Allen would come by and meet up with Lavi. They would review older phrases and words, then learn a new set, then Allen would be quizzed. If he did poorly, they would spend a lot of time reviewing and studying, but if he passed (in which is did most of the time) he would be granted with a familiar present; a present that began as an accident, but as it began to repeat itself almost subconsciously throughout their lessons, it grew to be more than some sort of mistake. It was something precious to Allen and Lavi, because it signified that they had quite a few special things between them.

For one thing, they shared a second language that they could speak to each other in private, like a secret code between best friends.

"Congrats, Allen, you passed!"

Secondly, Allen discovered how great of a teach Lavi was, despite the redhead's modest refusals of compliments and praise, while Lavi commended Allen's remarkable ability to learn fairly quickly.

"Really? That's great!"

Next, they realized how much each other's company, even each other's presence, meant to them. They discovered how something such as a routine visit could change their overall mood, and if that repetition were broken, nothing would feel the same.

_Hurry up, I know you're making me wait, Lavi._

Lastly, they found a present sweeter than any dessert and brought more meaning than anything they could have thought of previously in their lives spent together at the Order; a chaste kiss as congratulations and appreciation.

"Ya lyublyu tebya," Allen whispered with a smile.

Lavi chuckled and planted another soft kiss on the shorter man's forehead, "Love you too, Allen."

* * *

**(A/N) **Meep. Hope it turned out okay;;; It's 7:30 AM and I haven't slept yet so... Yeah. Hope you enjoyed it. Check back here later for the next drabble!


	8. Addicted

**Chapter Eight: Addicted**

Stop it.

Two words that have come to frequent the space in Allen's mind; two words that have both left him frustrated and tired of everything, but also left him craving for more.

Stop it.

Allen glared at the man above him. He had this smug look on his face, that shit-eating grin that Allen secretly despised yet... He found it attractive. _Immensely_ attractive. This man's eye held such a dazzling shade of green that it sent shivers down Allen's spine. It mocked him, the way it sparkled ever so slightly, and how it seemed to search his face for answers as to why they were in this situation...

Just_ stop_ it.

"Why do you do this to me?" Allen whimpered unintentionally, sliding his hand up to Lavi's chest and pushing him back so he can sit up. Lavi wasn't having it though, as he fought Allen and pushed him back to the ground again. The white haired man pouted and huffed, "Lavi!"

"I'm not done yet, Allen! C'mon, you gotta be tougher than that to make me give in," Lavi smirked as a laugh shook his frame gently. Allen blushed and sighed, letting his arm fall back to the ground, his hand above his head.

"I give up, you won already anyway! Why torture me even more by not letting me get up?" His gray eyes shot up to clash with the emerald that surveyed him. He knew he was at an advantage when Lavi's mocking smile slowly faded into a neutral line formed by his lips. Allen knew his weakness; they've grown exceptionally close over the years in the Black Order after all. His eyes searched Lavi's for the answer the redhead failed to find.

Every other day, Allen and Lavi would train together, and every other week they would end their battles with some sort of silly game to see who really had the last word. These silly games ranged from tickle fights to arm wrestling to just plain 'I'm gonna lay on you, and you're gonna have to push me off.' Neither of them knew why they did this, but neither of them could deny they liked some of those games... Allen let out a sigh, rubbing his eyes in annoyance at the fact he let it come to this.

"Lavi, you know you're cheating right? My arm - I turned it into the sword and you knocked it out of my hand! How do you expect me to push your huge body off of mine?!"

"Hey now, you didn't have to call me fat, Allen," The redhead chuckled as his body lay limp against Allen's. He was battered and bruised, hair knotted slightly and somewhere on his ankle he knew he had a minor flesh wound. He didn't seem to care though, because that damn smile came back to his face as he looked at Allen, who was just as beaten up. Lavi's breathing was even, while Allen's... was unnaturally shaky. The older of the two pressed his ear to Allen's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Allen felt uncomfortable under the touch but didn't dare move, "You okay, Allen?"

"No."

Wait, yes, I'm fine! You didn't do anything wrong, but just...

"What's wrong?"

I don't know what's wrong, but for some reason, you just...

"Stop it, I'm addicted to you."

"..."

"..."

"Pardon?" Lavi asked hesitantly. He managed an awkward smile as he looked up at Allen from his seemingly comfortable place on his chest. Allen, on the other hand, was far from comfortable now. His face was dyed a harsh shade of red, his lips trembled, and he fidgeted and squirmed beneath Lavi's body in an attempt at escape. Lavi, again, wasn't having this, and he took a hold of Allen's wrist. Slowly, he pried the boy's clenched fist open and interlaced their fingers together, holding the trembling hand gently as reassurance, "No matter how embarrassed you get, Allen, I'm not letting you go. Tell me what's wrong..."

"No, I can't."

"Yeah, you can."

"No, I don't want to."

"..."

Without letting go of Allen's hand, in which the boy was holding rather tightly, Lavi readjusted himself so he was now on his knees and using his elbow to prop himself up, allowing some sort of distance between them. Allen shivered very slightly. He didn't realize just how warm Lavi was, and feeling the pressure off of his chest made him feel... Lonely. He craved the warmth again, and his eyes pleaded what he couldn't say; they were directly not at Lavi, but off in the distance as his head turned away from the man above him.

"I don't know how to say it," Allen said after a pause, not turning his head to look at the green he knew was searching for answers. His thumb traced small circles on the back of Lavi's hand, successfully calming his nerves a little bit.

"Well..." Lavi sighed, contemplating, "First thing's first... What do you mean by 'addicted?'"

"..."

Stop it.

You're doing it again. You're running your patience thin just to comfort me when I know you've probably grown tired of my quirks by now. I know you have. Why are you patient with me? Why do you look at me like that? Why do you care so much about me? I thought we were just best friends, but...

_Stop it..._

"You..." The white haired boy started, his lips trembling a little. He dared to turn his head, but he stopped himself out of fear, "You care so much about me... You spend so much time with me. You make me laugh and smile, and sometimes I don't even know how or why. You're patient with me. You listen to me. You notice me. You do... all of these things and it just seems so natural to you." By the time Allen dared to stop his words from rolling off his tongue, he found himself staring back up at Lavi, who was in turn staring patiently down at him. He soaked in the words Allen said; not cracking a smile, not laughing, not scowling in disgust... He listened. Allen felt his eyes burn, for some unknown reason, when he finally managed, "As far as I can remember, I've never had anything like that. I don't want it to ever end, but... Stop it, I've become addicted to you."

I'm selfish, deep down on the inside. I love the attention, but I deny it out of fear of letting my selfish hunger run any deeper... I want your perfection. I'm polite and reserved because I'm selfish on the inside. I want more than I ask for, and you've gone and given it to me, Lavi...

Please, for the sake of you and me both, _stop it._

* * *

**(A/N) **This is a little darker than I originally intended, but I think I like how it turned out. I dunno how Bambi's gonna portray the second half, but be sure to look out for it!

Also, I would like to make note that my headcanons for Allen run really deep. I love his character a lot, and there is so much about him alone I could write about. I personally feel like, beneath his generous, 'all for the people' attitude, he craves the same kind of love and attention. He gives more to others than he takes, for he fears he doesn't deserve it. He reserves himself and hides a lot about himself because he doesn't want to let himself go. He's at a conflict with himself and what he wants, and when Lavi gives that to him, he breaks down slowly. It's something I love about Laven; they unintentionally complete each other... :)


End file.
